Summer Love
by Twilightchik13
Summary: One hot day, one hot stranger


This is my total desperation for the summer right nowww! I want it sososososososososososososo bad but I don't get out until June 20! Ughhhhhhhhhhhh!

So ya her is my one shot! Review it plz and tell me if I should write more one shots... cuz I won't lie but one shots are alot easier than full stories

Song: Double Vision by 3oh! 3

Summer Love

So. Insanely. HOT! Right now the temperature was about 95 degrees with 80% humidity. This was so the normal weather for California, but what is happening! THE RAPTURE! No wait that was a few weeks ago and didn't happen... oh well!

"Hey Bells want to go to the beach?" my pixie like roommate Alice asked me

To tell you a little about myself my name is Bella Swan. I am 25 years old and I am an editor. I am painfully pale, with long, dark brown hair.

"YES PLEASE! I AM DYING! Let's go right now!" I told my tiny friend

We quickly changed into our swim suits and we were off to a much needed beach day.

Alice is a 24 year old, 5 foot tall pixie, with a never-ending supply of energy! She is a fashion advisor and loves what she does! We stopped at a light and I turned my head to the car next to me. What I saw put me into a state of shock. He was pale, with bronze hair and emerald green eyes. He suddenly whipped his head and looked at me. His gaze burned deep into my soul. I quickly turned around so as not to humiliate myself in front of this god.

"Al! Green light!" I yelled and Alice stepped on it, thinking that I really wanted to get to the beach.

After we stepped onto the warm sand and had set up all of our things, Alice and I decided it was time for a dip in the cool water. We stripped off our cover-ups and ran to the waves! The huge waves tossed Alice and me back and forth but it still felt AMAZING! We finally felt that it was time for some prime tanning! We let the rays shine down on us as we listened to music on the portable radio that Alice brought. Suddenly I felt something hit me in the head. I opened my eyes only to see the offending volley ball staring at me.

"Hey toss that over here!" A cute guy yelled to me. As I looked at the group, I recognized the god from the car ride here. However this time he didn't have a shirt on, which helped his case even more! Feeling a sudden wave of confidence, I got up and brought the ball over to the group.

"Can I play?" I said coyly

"Of course!" said the cute blonde. Oh Alice would so be into him!

"One sec just let me get my friend." I told him and ran over to Alice

"Hey Al come on we are gonna play Volleyball!" Her eyes shot open and she got up ready to own! What the guys didn't know was that Alice and I were star players on our high school team!

"Ok so I'm Bella and this is my friend Alice" I told the guys and a girl who I didn't see before

"I'm Jasper, that's Emmett, the girl is his girlfriend Rosalie, and that is Edward." Said the guy I had spoken to before. Alice had her eyes on him immediately.

"It's nice to meet you" she said, looking at Jasper the whole time.

1 hour later

After a game which was totally owned by Alice and me, we all sat down laughing and talking about plans for the night.

I sat down and Edward sat next to me. Alice and Jasper had hit it off and were already exchanging numbers.

"Great Job!" I heard Edward say

"Oh thanks you too!" I responded

"Are you sure you don't play pro or something?" He said chuckling

"Well I did play in high school with Alice..." I trailed off looking at him

"Knew it!" he smiled at me as I blushed

"So how long have you lived in California?" He asked

"About 3 years, I moved from Washington" I told him

"Really me too, where are you from?" he looked shocked

"Forks, about 3 hours from Seattle" I told him

"Wow, I'm from Seattle, what a coincidence!" I was surprised. How could this god live so close without me knowing! We continued our talks of out childhood in the never-ending rain as everyone else ignored us.

I was beginning to feel like Edward was actually flirting with me! Maybe something would come of this! However we suddenly interrupted by an awful sound!

"EDWARRRRRDDD" I heard a voice squeak out as a blond bimbo waddled over to us in a tiny bikini.

She popped a squat on his lap and planted a huge kiss on his surprised lips.

Feeling uncomfortable and slightly hurt I got up to give the lovers some privacy.

He never mentioned having a girlfriend and now I was upset with my obvious flirting! I must have looked like a huge slut! I walked the beach scolding myself as the sun went down.

As I paced, I heard someone running up behind me. I turned to see Edward trying to catch up with me.

"Hey Bella I can explain that!"

"You don't have to explain your girlfriend Edward!" I told him

"No that's just it she isn't my girlfriend! I work with her and she seems to think we belong together!" I felt a smile forming on my face

"Oh really..."I didn't know how to respond

"Now there has been something I have been wanting to do for the past few hours" With that he leaned forward and pressed his lips to mine. As our lips moved in sync, I felt something click inside of me. We pulled away panting for breath a few minutes later.

"Do you want to go out sometime?" He said shyly

"That would be awesome." I smiled confidently. I had a feeling that this summer love would last more than those three hot months!

OK THAT'S IT HOW DID U LIKE IT? That was my first one shot!

PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME IF YOU ENJOYED IT! THANKSSS!

should I do more? Let me know!


End file.
